Douce vengeance
by Narcheska
Summary: J’ai attendu longtemps, j’ai supporté sans rien dire, mais c’est terminé. Ce soir je vais enfin venger tes centaines de victimes, ces enfants que tu as tués, mutilés, brisés. Je vais enfin venger l’enfant que je n’ai jamais été.


Un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps déjà, et que je viens de retrouver … C'est … bizarre comme truc, mais j'étais dans une période sombre, je crois.

Et attention aux âmes sensibles, ce n'est pas spécialement gore ou quoi que ce soit, mais je préfère prévenir.

Bonne lecture !

----

Une odeur de sang qui faisait tourner la tête. Une image persistante derrière les rétines qui ne voulait pas s'effacer. Une douleur lancinante, plus dure à supporter que tout le reste. Des sentiments diffus difficilement refoulés. Des hurlements lointains qui ne parvenaient même plus à l'inquiéter. Des coups sourds autour de lui. Des corps à enjamber sans regarder les visages, sans même y penser.

Traque.

Il ne refusait plus l'évidence, il laissait ses instincts le guider. Tous ses mouvements étaient calculés, il glissait dans l'ombre, aussi silencieux que la nuit, aussi dangereux aussi. Il avançait sans hésitation, sans un regard en arrière. Il n'était plus temps de regretter, il n'était plus temps de penser au passé.

La fin.

Son monde s'était écroulé, une fois de plus, emportant avec lui les derniers vestiges de son humanité. Seule la douleur prévalait maintenant. Et la certitude que tout devait se terminer ce soir, qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. L'enfer était prévu pour le lendemain, et tout son corps lui avait hurlé qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Cette 500ème fois serait sa dernière. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Son corps d'humain allait mourir ce soir, mais son esprit était déjà mort.

Rage.

Une douleur infinie, quand il avait vu ses yeux vitreux. Son corps qui tombait, poupée sans défense dans cet univers de violence inouïe. Elle était partie sans un au revoir, sans le regarder. Lui qui avait connu la chaleur de ses étreintes n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Lui qui allait être père n'avait jamais été aussi seul. La serrer contre lui ne l'avait pas fait revenir, les larmes ne l'avaient pas réveillée. Elle était morte sans l'attendre, si jeune, si belle, si vivante.

Seul.

La dernière personne qui le rattachait aux hommes était partie, détruisant enfin la dernière parcelle de rationalité qu'il n'avait cessé d'entretenir. A chaque mort, il laissait un peu de lui s'en aller. Cette fois, il était parti, complètement. Laissant la bête prendre le contrôle et diriger ses actes. Il était d'accord. Il n'avait plus son mot à dire. Et la bête avait encore une chose à faire avant de s'en aller.

Grognement.

Son odorat ne le trompait pas. Ses yeux ne le voyaient pas encore mais il savait que l'autre était là, tapi dans l'ombre, ses yeux posés sur lui. Pas de peur. Avaient-ils déjà su ce que c'était ? Deux bêtes, tellement identiques. Le même regard froid, le même sourire animal, le même sang sur les mains. Le même but.

Tuer.

L'autre se leva, souplement. Il était grand. Musclé. C'était un tueur. Pas de peur, pas de remords, jamais. L'autre avait pourtant fini par vieillir, petit à petit. Lentement. L'autre n'était pas faible. Ils le savaient. Il se comparait à lui, avec la prudence d'un chef de meute évaluant ses chances de remporter le combat. Il se battrait jusqu'à la fin. L'issue ne laissait aucun doute. Ils le savaient.

Vengeance.

Pas de baguettes magiques. Pas d'honneur. Pas de faux-semblants. Il n'avait pas honte de lui. Personne pour le voir, personne pour le juger. Personne pour lui rappeler l'humain en lui. Seule la bête commandait. Face à l'autre, ne comptaient plus que le nombre de coups portés, et leur violence.

Sang.

Ce corps d'humain était faible. Bien plus faible que ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. Mais l'autre n'était qu'un humain, lui aussi. Egalité. Les ongles se cassaient contre la peau, laissant de profondes marques sanglantes. Les dents se plantaient le plus profondément possible, tiraient, arrachaient. Sans pitié. Le goût du sang dans la bouche. Aucune douleur.

Insensible.

Cela faisait plus de 40 ans qu'il attendait ça. Il avait rêvé ce moment 499 fois, pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Des cages, des caves, des bureaux, des potions. Mais rien n'avait pu lui enlever ce désir bestial de planter ses dents dans un corps, de faire du mal. 41 ans qu'il refoulait sa nature profonde, par tout les moyens possibles. Ses pulsions meurtrières étaient enfin libérées de la morale et de la culpabilité.

Craquement.

Douce musique que celle d'un hurlement de douleur. Il y avait du sang, partout. La bête était ivre du liquide chaud qui coulait dans sa bouche. 41 ans qu'il rêvait de planter ses dents dans de la chair. Mais c'était la première fois que ce désir se manifestait sous sa forme humaine. Plus personne pour l'en empêcher. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il commettait une faute. L'autre ne méritait pas d'autre traitement.

Froid.

Les coups de l'autre faiblissent. L'autre tombe par terre. La bête n'entends plus son cœur battre, mais son corps est encore chaud. Une satisfaction sans borne monte en lui. Il a réussi. Il s'est vengé. Enfin ! Finalement, l'humain était toujours là. Silencieux, immobile, mais présent. Il n'a pas empêché la bête d'agir et il n'en ressent aucune honte.

Chute.

Le sol est froid. Son souffle est court, erratique. Les sens de la bête s'éteignent peu à peu, le laissant aveugle, sourd et faible comme un humain. Libre, pour la première fois depuis 41 ans. Il se sent léger. Il va partir. Il espère seulement qu'ils seront là, comme ils l'avaient toujours été pendant les temps insouciants. Et puis, elle sera là. Tous réunis, enfin. Sa famille, sa seule famille. Il espère seulement qu'ils ne lui en voudront pas. Il ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait. Il a encore le goût du sang dans la bouche, le sien, celui de l'autre. Mais il a le sentiment d'avoir bien fait.

Libre.


End file.
